Burning Justice
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Diana has a family member the Justice Leauge does not know about: her older brother, Alastair. However, after he was imprisoned, he retreated to another world. When the Justice League have no where else to turn after Felix Faust turns all of the Amazons to stone, will Alastair help them? Or will he leave the Amazons to their fates? Rating may or may not change.


**Hello everyone! I know I said I'd be doing an update cycle, but for now, I'm going to try and get to 50 stories, so, counting this one, 2 more to go. And yes, they are being planned out, so don't you guys worry.**

 **Before I start I'd like to thank the following people:**

 **You will not find me: For allowing me to use the first chapter of his story "Brother of the Amazons as a base for this story.**

 **TheWhiteTitan: For helping me think of a wife for Alastair.**

 **And Tony5ify from Deviantart: For allowing me to use his Digimon army for this story.**

Growing up, Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman, was not an only child. She had a brother. His name was Alastair.

Alastair had his mother's eyes and her hair color. What he also had, however, was Hades's blood running through him. Yes, Alastair was the son of Hades.

You see, Hades had tricked Hippolyta into sleeping with him, and Alastair was the result. At first, Hippolyta loved Alastair like she loved her amazons. But, over the years, she and the other amazons began to hate him. Every day, they would hurt him, insult him, and punish him for the smallest of reasons. You know those videos of crazy feminists arguing with men over something stupid, like that one who went bat shit crazy because someone coughed in her general direction? Yeah, stuff like that.

However, being the son of Hades did have ONE advantage. He had a Hell of a healing factor, far superior to most amazons. He could grow back a limb the following morning after it was cut off. He should know, because he actually did that after Artemis had chopped off his arm.

The only light in his darkness at the time was Diana, his "baby sister" as he called her. He stood strong for her. He never backed down from the amazons.

One day however, he had had enough. He snapped. He attacked the amazons that were abusing him at the time. For this, despite Diana's pleads, he imprisoned on a separate island for the rest of his life.

Diana was not allowed to see him, and now, 15 years later, they will meet again.

The justice league searched around the apartment of Felix Faust, searching for any lead that might tell them what he was planning to do with the artifacts he was forcing them to collect.

Shayera picked up a book and searched through it before angrily flinging it against the wall in frustration. The other members turned to her at the sound.

"This is pointless. We haven't found anything useful in here and time is running out."

Diana didn't want to agree with the other hero but she knew that Hawkgirl had a point, they had found nothing since their search began and the clock was ticking against them, if they didn't do anything soon, then all of Themyscira could be doomed.

Feeling as if her last options had been exhausted, she spoke up.

"There is one person who might be able tell us." She said, drawing the attention of her teammates.

"Who?" Asked Batman in his gruff monotone.

"Someone I had hoped I would never have to see again… My brother."

"Your brother?" Exclaimed Flash as the rest of the justice league stared in curiosity.

"I thought you were an only child." Said Superman.

"No, I never said that. I am the second child of my mother. He was the first."

"And why have you never mentioned this brother of yours to us before?" Demanded Batman.

"Because it is not something that I enjoy discussing. Themyscira is an island full of nothing but women who hate men and my brother was a son of Hades, conceived with my mother when the death god tricked her. As you can guess he wasn't very popular amongst the residents of the island." Diana's eyes almost watered talking about the tragic tale of the Amazon's prodigal son.

"But surely your mother would have kept him safe. I mean he was her son after all." Said Superman, sure in his belief that the woman who had raised Diana to be such an upstanding person could not allow such treatment of an innocent child.

"Unfortunately, with the death god trapped in the underworld and no one to vent her frustrations on her bitterness and hatred of Hades fell on to my brother. I remember the first time he ever came back from sword training, he was missing an arm from a sword strike that Artemis dealt him." The entire league's eyes widened to near circles, to hear that anyone could be so cruel was shocking, let alone to hear that such cruelty had been dealt by a resident of an island of peaceful amazons.

"W-what happened? Asked the flash, shock causing his voice to crack.

"He smiled at me and told me that it had fallen off and run away from him. I was young enough to believe such things then. After that he let me ride on his shoulders around the gardens despite having more than a few broken bones, Then he set me down for a nap and that's as much as I remember. The next morning he was good as new, his arm back and everything." Diana said, tears of both sorrow and joy gathering in her eyes as she recalled those peaceful days with her brother before she was old enough to understand the horror of what her sisters, who loved and adored her, were doing to him.

But if your brother was on Themyscira, wouldn't he be turned to stone too?" Asked Jon Stewart.

"No." Diana shook her head a negative. "Around 15 years before I left for this world, brother finally lost his mind. Truthfully it is a wonder it did not happen sooner, suffering as he had for all those years at the hands of those who were supposed to love him, and watching his sister receive the treatment he was just as entitled to was too much for him. The final straw was when my mother declared that I would lead Themyscira if anything were to happen to her as queen when it was his by right. He went insane and tried to pry open the gates of Tartarus with his own two hands. He almost succeeded; Hades' army was almost through the doors before my mother stopped him. The gods sentenced him to an eternity imprisoned in isolation for trying."

"So where is he?" Asked Batman, already pulling out a device that Diana had no clue of its purpose.

"His prison is meant to be inaccessible, remote and far from civilization. The gods decided to place it in the heart of Mt. Etna, surrounded by the dangers that come with an active volcano."

The league sat in Wonder Woman's invisible jet, flying over the Tyrrhenian towards their destination. Diana was tapping her feet and fidgeting in nervousness at the thought of seeing her brother again. He had cursed her and every amazon on the island the last time she had seen him, and that was after her mother had literally stabbed him in the back to stop his plan to free his father.

Setting the autopilot so that she no longer had to fly them herself she turned to her team.

"Okay, before we arrive, I need to go over some things about my brother." The team nodded understanding her.

"Firstly, Hawkgirl, you have to stay here."

"What! Why?" She asked in a loud voice, while the others looked curiously at Diana.

"I do not mean to offend you my friend, it is just that my brother has not had many good experiences with women other than me, if he sees you before we get his help he might rush and try to kill you." Shyera twirled her mace and smacked it against her hand.

"Bring it on." She said, confident that she could beat Diana's brother.

"Hawkgirl, this isn't about fighting, we need to find out what he knows and see if it can help us against Faust." Said Batman, his eyes narrowing at the female hero. Hawkgirl sat down and grumbled out something that could be loosely translated to acceptance.

"Second." Diana continued. "Do not mention that this is aiding Themyscira. My brother hates our home more than anything on this planet and finding out that we are doing this to help them will make him more likely to throw Faust a feast than help us defeat him." They all nodded. "If he asks why we have come, tell him that Faust is terrorizing some other city."

"Lastly, do not stare at his eyes for more than ten seconds." Diana offered no explanation as to why they should not stare but they all agreed nonetheless.

The jet touched down just outside of the abandoned city. Diana exited with the rest of the league minus Hawkgirl.

"Tower which houses only one prisoner, allow entrance to the princess of the Amazons." Diana called out to empty air.

A groaning sound echoed off of unseen walls and a door opened in front of them. Just inside was a group of Amazons who were standing guard in front of another door.

"Princess Diana, what brings you to this forsaken place?" Asked one of the guards.

"She's probably here to tell the prisoner all about her adventures." Said another. The league could tell she was bitter and venom dripped from every syllable as she spoke. J'onn could feel that she had nothing but the utmost contempt for the boy who was sitting behind those doors. He searched further into the building, feeling only a single presence in the cell.

"Sister, I have come to see my brother, I believe he has something I need."

"Ha." The guard's laugh was harsh and biting. "I wish you luck sister, he's been rambling nonsense since we brought him here 15 years ago." Diana nearly flinched at the guard's tone, but kept up her calm and unflinching visage in front of her sisters, she could cry for her lost brother later.

"I still need to see him, let me into the cell, if trouble occurs, send in my compatriots."

"But Diana." Said Superman. "You said we would ask him together."

He was clearly worried, that much Diana could tell just from his voice.

"I know, but from what my sister just told me, I think it would be best if I spoke to him alone for now."

Batman gave her a careful nod. "Alright, call us if anything happens."

The gate slowly opened and Diana walked confidently in. As the gates slammed shut behind her she moved farther into the prison and towards her target. It wasn't long before she began to hear haunting notes floating along the air.

"99 dead amazons on the wall, 99 dead amazons… you take one down, rip it to shreds,

98 dead amazons on the wall."

The song continued as she walks and despite its cruel theme she can only wonder where he learned it. The song was not native to the amazons so he could not have learned it from the guards. It was unlikely that he had come up with it himself... so where had he heard it? Her thoughts were interrupted as more of the song's disturbing words floating inside her head as she walked towards what could well be her end. A part of her considered the irony of that.

'What an ironic way to end this life.' she thought to herself. 'After all the villains I defeated I am killed by the brother who loved me above all else.'

As she came to the last door, which kept her brother in his cage, the song reached its final part.

"2 living amazons on the wall, 2 living amazons… Oh look its dear sister and lovely mother, what should I do." The song cut off and insane laughter rang through the air. A chill ran up Diana's spine as she heard it. She had met Batman's archenemy; the joker, and his insane laughter seemed tame in comparison to the unhinged cackles that emanated from the room in front of her.

"Kill sister, Kill mother… Oh look, no more dead amazons on the wall. Better go kill some more.'

Taking a deep breath and summoning all of her courage, she pushed open the door to the prison and waited for the strike that she knew would come.

Except the strike never came. Turning her head back to the place where she though he was, she gasped to see what had become of the boy she had once had such fun playing with.

His skin, once a healthy tan that would seem to shine in the sun, had withered to a sickly white with its absence. His body was gaunt, pale skin stretched over bone with no flesh to fill it out. His eyes were dull and empty as his mouth moved silently, the song he had been singing over until the next time his broken mind demanded that he sing it.

"Brother." Diana cried, rushing over to the older man, but then she stopped. Something was wrong.

"Brother?" She asked as she poked what she thought was her brother, and he shuddered, like static in a television set.

"A hologram?" Diana said out loud. "But where's….?"

Before she could finish her train of thought, the hologram was replaced with a healthier version of her brother.

"Alastair." She muttered.

"To whomever has activated my message, I bid you hello. By the time you get this, the year will be…" The image of her brother checked his watch, then looked back at Diana. "Yeah I have no idea. This message didn't exactly come with a timer. Anyway, if you knew me before my imprisonment, you might be wondering why I am acting so different. Well for one thing I'm being treated like crap by the amazons of Themyscira. What I am trying to say is, if this is an amazon that isn't my baby sister Diana, you're all walking advertisements for the benefits of birth control."

Diana tried to stifle her laughter at that.

"You know what? I'm getting off track here. The point is that I am no longer here. If you haven't figured that out then your IQ wouldn't make a respectable earthquake. I have been in this jail cell for 2 years before life had decided to make it up to me. I am in a world separate from this one, and you will never find me. Diana, if you're hearing this, a device that will allow you, and anyone you willingly and knowingly choose to bring along, to come to my new home."

In that instant, a flash of white light appeared in front of Diana, and a circular device appeared in her hand. The only noteworthy thing about it was a strange symbol on it, and it was colored red.

Diana returned to the ship, still looking at the device.

"Any luck?" Superman asked.

"He wasn't even there." Diana replied. "He escaped 2 years after his imprisonment."

"Well where is he now?" Hawkgirl asked.

"In another world." Diana answered. "And this is the only thing that can find him."

She showed the team the device, and they stared at it in confusion. How would this trinket find Alastair?

Meanwhile, in a world called the digital world, a blond man rested next to his wife, a digimon called Mervamon.

Mervamon is a feminine Digimon with fair skin, a large chest, yellow reptilian eyes, pointy ears, fangs, and long, near ankle-length green hair which is braided into two tails. Mervamon's hair also has a fringe that covers most of the right half of her face, and a single short braid on the left with a red hair ornament. It wears purple lipstick as makeup, a gray snake-like helmet with two red eye-like design on it, and a white and a black snake forming a heart emblazoned on the top of the helmet. The helmet also has two ear-like protusions on its back, and each has a red sash tied on it. Mervamon also wears a black chin and neck mask with three teeth-like ornament on each side of the face, matching the top teeth of the helmet. She also wears a black bra with belt-like front hooks and gray cups with black borders and gray spikes on the borders, and a metallic O-ring near the collarbone. Mervamon also wears an arm warmer with many belt-like ornaments on her right arm, and gray shoulder pads that resemble the ear-like ornaments on her helmet. The shoulder pads also have red borders. Mervamon also wears black spandex under the Medullia on its left arm. Mervamon also wears black short shorts cut in a way that exposes Mervamon's butt crack and which have the front and bottom halved connected by black criss-cross laces. She also wears a red sash around the waust with a metallic O-ring in the left hip, black leggings with teeth-like ornaments in the borders, and black high-heel boots with five white claw-like ornaments on them. Mervamon's Medullia is a light gray puppet-like snake with a purple tongue, multiple teeth on its mouth, two green tusks under its jaw, red eye-like ornaments, a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart on its forehead, armor-like layers on its body, and a hexagonal shoulder pad-like plate on its end, the plate having red borders and a large metallic spike on it. Mervamon's Olympia Kai is a sword with a gray hilt, a red coat of arms on its sword, with a black and a white snake forming a zigzap, with each snake's head near the other's tail, as if the two snakes were about to eat each other, and a red pentagonal prism under its hilt, and a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart.

The digimon in the Kingdom of Flame consider Mervamon a beautiful warrior.

You see, 2 years after he was imprisoned, Alastair was sucked into a portal to the digital world. From there, he had found his partner digimon Agumon, andthe Spirit of Flame, allowing him to become the Legendary Warrior Agunimon. Agunimon and Agumon traveled the digital world in order to stop evil from taking over. As they traveled, they amassed a large army of their own to help fight back the forces of evil. They called themselves "The Golden Fury". It was during this time that Alastair had met Mervamon, and the two sort of connected. It started with harmless flirting, and from there it ended up being a relationship. After turning the village of Flame into a kingdom, Alastair and Mervamon had gotten married.

At the moment, Alastair pulled his wife closer to him. However, a knocking at the door awoke him from his slumber.

"Alastair! Open the door!"

Alastair dragged himself out of bed, and opened the door to reveal his longtime friend, Agumon, holding his tablet.

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up?" Alastair grumbled.

"You're message has been activated." Agumon replied.

"That'd do it." Alastair muttered to himself, before he cleared his throat. "Any idea who?"

"From how you described her, it's your baby sister." Agumon answered.

Alastair smirked. "Well what do ya know? Any idea when she's gonna show up?"

"She has transporter you made for her." Agumon said. "And from the news in the human world, she's part of a team of super heroes called "The Justice League of America"."

You see, in the digital world, everyone has access to the internet, so most digimon know about the human world. However, some aren't that excited about going to it. I mean there's a lot of weird shit going on at the time. I mean, there are humans with powers like digimon have. It's quite unnerving for some.

"Really now?" Alastair asked. "Anything else?"

"It'd be easier to show you than to tell you." Agumon said, handing Alastair his tablet. Alastair scrolled through the article.

"Let's see, Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, alien invasion…." Alastair muttered, listing off the important words. He then saw Diana's photo. "Sheesh, I HAVE been gone a long time. Diana finally stole the stinkin armor."

"Armor?" Agumon stated incredulously. "That's a freaking swimsuit!"

"Yeah well…" Alastair said with a shrug. "It's built mostly for mobility I would assume. And Amazons aren't the sharpest swords in the armory."

"You think she's gonna come by soon?" Agumon asked curiously.

"I would assume so." Alastair said. "She would only come to my prison cell if she was desperate for help."

"Should I alert the royal guard?" Agumon asked.

"Go for it." Alastair said, handing Agumon back his tablet. "I, however, am going to surprise my wife with breakfast in bed."

Alastair then jogged down to the kitchen to prepare his beloved a hearty meal to start the day. Agumon rolled his eyes, and went to alert the royal guard that they would have visitors soon.

 **That's right folks, Diana has a brother named "Alastair", which means "Defender of the People" in Greek. Anyway, expect an art piece from this story on my deviantart page. It's the same as my name on Fanfiction, but it's all one word. For some reason all Deviantart usernames have to be one word. Not sure why.**

 **Anyway, expect 2 more fics until I start updating stories again. One will definitely be a Skylanders fic, which then becomes a crossover with Power Rangers in the sequel.**

 **The last one will be one of 2. Select which one you want to see in the poll.**


End file.
